Just another skater
by HienFan
Summary: Skating is always fun especially if there's a beautiful maiden, too bad Timmy is always rejected by her. Timmy/Chester, slight AJ/Tootie, one sided Timmy/Trixie


Just another skater

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Butch Hartman

Warning: Slash, characters are teens

Pairing: Timmy/Chester, slight AJ/Tootie, one sided Timmy/Trixie

Story

Inside the skating rink in Dimmsdale, Timmy was putting on his skating boots, looking at the most beautiful girl in school, Trixie Tang.

The tall slim elegant Chinese girl was putting on her skating boots as well, her long black hair slopping to her butt.

Timmy wanted to ask her to be his skating partner, once he put on his boots, he approached the girl only to have Remy asking her.

She agreed and they teamed up together.

The boy gritted his teeth, he never ever got to ask her out, someone else always does it before him!

His friends AJ appeared as well. Timmy guessed he would ask Chester since they always skated together, not a single girl likes AJ and Chester disliked girls but the blonde was absent for some reason.

The bald boy approached Tootie who was also watching Timmy, asking if she would like to skate with him, surprisingly she agreed.

Timmy sighed, so once again he was all alone…

Trixie is nothing special! He told himself, he shall think a beauty completely opposite of her, black hair is so dull, how about bright blonde? Pale flawless skin is so overrated as well, a tanned beauty with some natural blemish is prettier! That's right blonde hair and tanned skin…

He sat down taking a deep breath, bored of watching everyone.

A light purple skirt and tanned legs caught his attention and he looked up, a tall very skinny girl(much to his chagrin taller than him, Trixie is the only girl he will accept that is taller than him) with long blonde hair in a low ponytail, large green eyes and freckles was looking at him, she had a cute white dress with a light purple skirt and round shiny drops, hanging on little hairpins to look like earrings on her ears and little pink ballet boots.

She was so cute and yet somehow a little familiar…

"Hey Timmy" said the girl, he froze, that voice is so obviously not a girl…

"Chester?" went the brunet, the tall boy smiled, picking up the shorter boy's hand.

"Wanna team up with me?" Timmy nodded, everyone else was occupied so he's stuck with only Chester which is better than nothing, or Francis, or Mr Crocker who both luckily hate ice skating.

Chester unfortunately is very clumsy on ice so Timmy has to hold him so he doesn't trip all the time, the blonde gripped him, smilling sweetly at the shorter boy.

Timmy, grabbed his waist, trying to help him perform some tricks, he already looked like a girl in that dress so he attempted to lift him up, grabbing his upper leg with one of his arms, trying to spin.

The boy was pretty light, but Timmy is not that strong to spin him around, he ended up crashing on AJ and Tootie who were also trying to clumsily do tricks and all four fell down.

"Oww that hurts!" AJ cried to the two.

"Sorry" said Timmy, just then he noticed one of his hand was inside Chester's skirt touching his underwear…

Timmy shrieked, withdrawing his hand.

"It's okay Timmy" said Chester.

Timmy blushed, getting himself and Chester up.

The blonde smiled, his green eyes, misting up, holding the shorter boy's hand, clutching them.

Timmy suspected something is up.

Sure enough, Chester let go of one hand to press a finger on Timmy's bucktooth, approaching his face closer to kiss him.

Timmy blushed, closing his eyes to take in the kiss, undoing Chester's ponytail, his fair hair falling to his shoulders.

He threaded the pale custard hair with his fingers, stroking the fluffy hair. It felt nice to play with hair…

They didn't care that everyone stopped to stare, kissing gently imagining themselves like a prince and princess on ice.

When they broke up, they gave each other a sheepish grin trying to keep their balance and skate.

One hour later as Timmy took out his skating boots to put regular shoes on Chester stared at him, smiling sheepishly, flicking the clips on his ears.

"Did you have fun Timmy?" Chester asked.

"Yeah…" said Timmy, he watched the blonde as he removed the clips, getting a bag changing into his usual stuff.

The boys looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Hey would you like to visit my house?" Timmy asked.

"Sure!"

The two boys walked together to Timmy's home, holding each other hands, sure Timmy didn't skate with Trixie but he didn't mind, it was fun to skate with your best friend.

The end


End file.
